ethereosonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murra'sha
Murra'sha, a city in the Serpentlands near the Great Briar, is known as the City of Sin amongst those from higher-class cities from the Dovelands like Yannhah. It is home to the most oppressed ethnic group among the mortals of Ethereoson; the Murra'shai. Despite it's negative reputation to those from the Dovelands, Murra'sha is regarded as the capital of the Serpentlands and one of the most beautiful places within. Most of the Murra'shai, Murra'sha's primary ethnic group, are Exousian-worshippers, which lends to Murra'sha's negative reputation. This is due to Murra'sha's long history of being a patron to Exousian. There are secret tunnels below the city where the Murra'shai go to worship Exousian and deal in activities relating to magic. History Murra'sha is one of the oldest cities within Ethereoson, existing long enough to have had Exousian as their patron deity before he fell from The Garden Above. Indeed, after Exousian fell, the Murra'shaites refused to believe their patron deity had done anything wrong, and this was passed down through the generations, causing a five-century-long hostility between them and the rest of Ethereoson that goes on to this day. Mythology has it that a Murra'shaite even treated Exousian himself after his fall. A woman who's name was recorded as Nasha took a mysterious man with two large, bloodied wounds where a bird's wings would be on his back into the treatment center of Murra'sha. Legend tells that after she treated his wounds, he revealed himself as Exousian, now in his fallen form, thanking her by blessing the town of Murra'sha and selecting the Murra'shai as his chosen people. Government Murra'sha, no more than three decades ago, had a secular government, which is virtually unheard of at any other point in Ethereoson's history in any other town. The government of Yannhah has since taken control and instated new religious laws, not that even they have the resources to properly enforce them. Murra'sha is still far from the holy, serious paradise Yannhah is, in fact, it is nearly the polar opposite. Games and secular music fill the streets, despite there being official laws against them- the guards are too busy trying to sniff out mages to bother with frivolous activities such as that. Still, Murra'shaites are mandated to attend church at least once a week. Assets If one is clever and knows who to ask and where to look, one can find plenty of magic supplies in Murra'sha. Tarot cards, potions, magic talismans, and other such items are in abundance in the city, at least relative to other locations in Ethereoson. They are typically found in the secret tunnels beneath Murra'sha, which one must have special knowledge and connections to find the entrance to. If one wishes to practice magic, Murra'sha is their best bet. Culture Main article: Murra'shai Murra'sha, specifically, the Murra'shai, have a very colorful culture. Festivals, arts, food and drink, and interesting mythology surround it. The Murra'shai are known for their rich and colorful tapestries and fabrics, which are used throughout the Serpentlands as decoration and bedding. Environment Murra'sha, settled on the edge of the Great Briar in the Serpentlands, is a harsh, cruel environment with searing hot weather. Flora and fauna Serpents, scorpions, rats, and other unholy creatures roam just outside Murra'sha and sometimes within its borders. There is virtually no plant life except for cacti and reeds. Silkworms are the only common "livestock", as they produce silk that the Murra'shai weave into beautiful fabrics. Category:Locations